Among communication device enclosures in which network communication devices are mounted, the communication device enclosure installed outdoors is required to have high corrosion resistance for excellent durability and high thermal conductivity for excellent heat dissipation. Further, since being usually installed on a high place, such an enclosure should be light in weight. The communication device enclosures have been developed in the direction of satisfying various requirements as described above.
The communication device enclosure for enclosing a network communication device may be generally made of a material being less susceptible to corrosion, e.g., a metallic material having high corrosion resistance, even if it is exposed to a severe environment in which the humidity is high and the variation of temperature is considerable, or even if scratches occur on a surface thereof.
Typically, the communication device enclosure is made of aluminum which has a better corrosion resistance and a lower specific gravity than those of other metals. Nevertheless, there is a continued demand for a reduction in weight of the communication device enclosure.